The ‘Adventures’ - Wikipedia
The ‘Adventures’ is a FANDOM and Discord based series that revolves around three to five protagonists defeating evil associations, groups or villains; with each adventure having a different purpose or goal behind it. The first season began on June 28, 2017, with E.C.B. trying to defeat Sarah de la Cruz and trying to rule over community central. On February 10, 2018, Max Black confirmed that the first season had finished after eleven episodes and that the series had been picked up for a second season. On March 3, 2018, the second season was announced to have ended; with no third season commissioned. However, fifteen days later, after a doubt of a third season, Jax Garcia confirmed he would be back for the third installment of The ‘Adventures’; although without his two longest co-stars, Black andSarah de la Cruzde la Cruz; with the former intending to focus on the spin-off series, ''BuzzLiv'', and with the latter finding it too much of a personal commitment. However, on April 13, 2018, Black confirmed the cancellation of the spin-off series, BuzzLiv, and announced his return to the series. After a year of talks, the third season was set to air in May 2019 and discussions on a fourth season had already begun with producers promising “the episode order will be double in comparison to the other seasons” and “it will be far from boring”. The show gained media attention for the continuous rumours on whether the show would be returning or not. However, on May 12, 2019, it was officially announced that show had been cancelled after just two seasons and that a chance of a revival was very slim due to “cast members moving on”. However, the same month that the series was cancelled a second spin-off series, Why, Me?, was ordered as the follow up for the life of Jax Garcia’s after the “life-changing events” and how the backbone of his success ended. This was followed with the third and final spin-off, titled: Max: In the Spotlight. Adventures Season 1 (2017–18) # Defeating Olivia Grayson and Ryan Walsh (E.C.B.) # Defeating Ariel Mason (Part of the E.C.B. Plan; Fake Supervisor) # Defeating Darien Asai (Part of the E.C.B. Plan; Fake Supervisor) # Defeating Starco992 (Part of the E.C.B. Plan) # Defeating CR.992 (ROU) # Defeating Klarissa White # Defeating Jake Gori (Sole Adventure) # Defeating Russ D. Snyder (ROU) # Defeating Sarah de la Cruz in The Court Case (Sole Adventure) # Defeating Neo–ROU # Defeating The Mole Season 2 (2018) # Restoring The Book of Doom # Destroying The Book of Doom # Destroying The Book of Promises # Destroying The Book of Hope # Destroying The Book of Lust # Destroying The Book of Sanctum # Destroying The Book of Creation # Destroying The Crunckle # Destroying Ares # Destryoing Evil Sarah The Good Team Season 1 # Sarah de la Cruz, Jax Garcia and Max Black # Sarah de la Cruz, Jax Garcia and Max Black # Sarah de la Cruz, Jax Garcia and Max Black # Sarah de la Cruz, Jax Garcia and Max Black # Sarah de la Cruz, Jax Garcia, Olivia Grayson and Ariel Mason # Sarah de la Cruz, Jax Garcia, Max Black and Ariel Mason # Max Black, Olivia Grayson, Ariel Mason and Klarissa White # Max Black, Olivia Grayson, Ariel Mason, Klarissa White and Jake Gori # Max Black, Olivia Grayson, Klarissa White and Jake Gori # Max Black, Olivia Grayson, Jake Gori and Fallon Lynn # Sarah de la Cruz, Jax Garcia and Max Black Season 2 # Sarah de la Cruz, Jax Garcia and Max Black # Sarah de la Cruz, Jax Garcia and Max Black # Sarah de la Cruz, Jax Garcia and Max Black # Sarah de la Cruz, Jax Garcia and Max Black # Sarah de la Cruz, Jax Garcia, Max Black and Ryan Walsh # Sarah de la Cruz, Jax Garcia and Max Black # Sarah de la Cruz, Jax Garcia, Max Black and Olivia Grayson # Sarah de la Cruz, Jax Garcia, Max Black and Russ D. Snyder # Sarah de la Cruz, Jax Garcia, Max Black and Olivia Grayson # Sarah de la Cruz, Jax Garcia, Max Black and Olivia Grayson What Adventures? * Max Black (1–4, 6–21) * Jax Garcia (1–6, 11–21) * Sarah de la Cruz (1–6, 9, 11–21) * Olivia Grayson (1–5, 7–10, 18, 20–21) * Ryan Walsh (1–4, 16) * Ariel Mason (2, 5–8) * Darien Asai (3) * Starco992 (4) * CR.992 (5) * Russ D. Snyder (5, 8, 9, 19) * Klarissa White (6–9) * Jake Gori (7–10) * Fallon Lynn (10) * The Mole (11) * Eliza Dawson-Parker (12–14, 18) How Many Adventures? * Max = 20/21 Adventures * Sarah = 18/21 Adventures * Jax = 17/21 Adventures * Olivia = 12/21 Adventures * Ryan = 5/21 Adventures * Ariel = 5/21 Adventures * Russ = 4/21 Adventures * Klarissa = 4/21 Adventures * Jake = 4/21 Adventures * Eliza = 4/21 Adventures * Darien = 1/21 Adventures * Starco = 1/21 Adventures * CR.992 = 1/21 Adventures * Fallon = 1/21 Adventures * The Mole = 1/21 Adventures